


Strawberry Lip Gloss

by KLLovesBands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always wearing that damn strawberry lip gloss...<br/>(this story is really gay read at your own risk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Lip Gloss

It all started in Gravity Falls, Oregon. You had lived there your entire life, strange things had always happened. No one believed you. Then two twins from California arrived. You overheard them talking about mysteries there and you immediately knew that you had to meet them. Soon after, you guys became great friends. Spending most of the summer together, getting to the point where you practically lived in the Mystery Shack. You slept over most of the time, and it broke your heart when they had to leave at the end of summer. They promised to come back next summer. Which they did, every summer.

You were all 17 now, and you were watching a movie in the living room. Dipper and Mabel had both gotten taller. Mabel had gotten her braces off and she had developed breasts a while back. Dipper didn't look as dorky as before and he had become some-what stronger. He still had noodle arms, but he was definitely stronger. Yet, his voice stayed in that awkward puberty phase. He hated it but you and Mabel both found it adorable.

About two summers ago, people had started thinking you and Dipper were a couple. Which was obviously false. You didn't like Dipper like that. He was practically a brother. But every now and then you'd hear things like, "Aw aren't you two adorable" when you'd walk down the street with him. He'd end up blushing, not because he liked you, just because of what an awkward position he was put in. You'd usually just roll your eyes. The thing was, you had a crush on someone else. Mabel. Well, atleast you thought so. You were really confused about it. You had been told by several people over the years that liking another girl was wrong, so you were worried. But, everytime Mabel would smile or touch your arm or something you'd get butterflies and you hated feeling this way. 

Grunkle Stan had already passed out for the night, snoring loudly. Dipper looked like he was about to as well, leaning his cheek on his hand and fluttering his eyes closed every now and then. Mabel suddenly grabbed your hand and dragged you upstairs. You were stunned and your face was red but you tried to brush it off.

"Uh, Mabel, what are you doing?" You asked, looking at the ground once you two made it upstairs to Dipper and Mabel's room.  
"Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you about something important." She said in a serious-ish tone.  
You blinked and sat on her bed. "What is it?"  
"A SURPRISE PARTY! I'm planning a suprise party for Friday and I wanted you to help me!" She squealed excitedly.  
Of course that's something Mabel would call 'important'. You smiled. "But it's not anyone's birthday yet."  
"So? We can still have a party!" She replied. "Tomorrow we can go look for decorations! I didn't want Dipper or Grunkle Stan to know about it yet, you know, since it's a surprise and all."  
"Sure, sounds great Mabel." You agreed.

"Hey, I've already made some sweaters for it, but I can't choose between two. Can you help me?" She asked, walking to the closet to get them.  
"Yeah." You simply stated as she placed the sweaters on the bed beside you. She began to take off her current one, but you stopped her.  
"Woah, woah what are you doing?" You questioned, your face redder than before.  
"Changing. We used to do it in front of each other all the time when we were kids. Remember? We're both girls anyway." Mabel chuckled.

It was true, you guys used to change in front of each other all the time, but that was before puberty hit. Before you guys knew about... certain things. Before your crush. It would be extremely awkward now.. Oh well, if you stopped her she would know something was up.  
"You're right, go ahead." You swallowed nervously.

Mabel continued to take her sweater off, slowly, you could have swore she was teasing you. But how could she have been? She didn't even know you liked her, did she? She tossed it on the floor and you were trying your best not to focus on her bra. Her... lacy... black... bra. She leaned over to pick up one of the sweaters she previously placed on the bed. Giving you a better look at her cleavage. Your mouth was going dry and you were sure you were blushing like mad. She slipped on the first sweater and asked how it looked.

"It looks g-great Mabel." You tried not to stutter, but slipped up.  
"Are you alright? You look... really red." Mabel inquired, noticing your state.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need some water. I'll be back in a second." You stepped out of the room and took a deep breath. Get it together, you should like boys. Boys. Not girls. You walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water out of the fridge. When you got back to the room, you choked on the water in your mouth. Mabel was again, shirtless, and struggling to get the other sweater on. It was stuck and her face was covered by the sweater as she flailed her arms around trying to get the damn thing on. You were trying not to choke, and failed. Coughing loudly while Mabel was concerned and flailing around.

"Y/N are you alright? What happened?" She almost tripped and fell.  
"Yeah", you paused to cough a few more times before you set the water down on a table and walked over to her. "Don't move."  
Mabel did as you said while you fought her sweater. You finally got her arms and head through it and she pulled it on. Her hair was a mess but she still looked adorable, giving you a lopsided grin.

"Thanks. I thought I was going to die trying to put on a sweater." She joked.  
You chuckled a little.  
"Right, so how does it look?" She tried fixing her hair with her hands to the best she could.  
"It looks great." You assured her.  
"You said that about the last one." She whined. "I need to know which one looks better. I want this party to be perfect!"  
You grabbed her hairbrush from the desk and brushed her hair slowly. "Anything you wear is gonna look amazing, Mabel."  
She blinked and allowed you to continue to fix her hair. "Really?" It was her turn to blush.  
"Really really." It was silent for a minute as you continued to brush her long brown hair. Finally, you placed the brush back on the desk and admired her.  
"There you go. Pretty as usual." You smiled lovingly, but quickly snapped yourself out of it.

"Thanks Y/N, you're the best." Mabel beamed as she got up. "I'm gonna go ahead and change into my PJ's!"  
Really? Again? You had to see her half naked again?  
"Alright, I'm gonna go back downstairs." You got up to leave.  
"Wait, you need to change too." Mabel stated with her hands on her hips.  
"I'll do it later." You shrugged.  
"Nuh-uh, you're gonna do it now."  
You awkwardly looked at the ground. "Why do you want me to get changed so badly?"  
"Hm, well you saw me, so it'd be fair.", she paused. "Plus, I'd like to see how you've changed over the years." 

Mabel's cheeks heated up and her eyes darted around the room. "Not that.. you know.. I want to see you naked or anything..."  
You nodded and swallowed, trying to ignore the awkwardness and sexual tension between the both of you.  
Soon, both of you were stripping and it would have been difficult to explain if someone had walked in. You both stood, in bra and panties trying not to stare at each other.  
"You look good." Mabel squeaked quietly.  
"What?" You whispered.  
"I.. uh you look good. Your body is nice.. and stuff. Gah I sound like Dipper flirting but you're very pretty.." Mabel was staring at the ground with hair hanging over half of her face.  
"Flirting? You're flirting with me, Mab?" You asked, grinning absentmindedly.  
"Maybe.. a little.." She spoke, barely audible.  
"We're barely wearing any clothing and you're flirting with me, I can't believe this." You said, laughing a little.  
"Don't laugh!" Mabel exclaimed. "I'm... nervous."  
"I'm not laughing at you, Mab. I'm laughing at the fact that you got me in this room, practically forced me to strip and then flirted with me." You smirked.  
"Why are you all smile-y? Are you just gonna make fun of me or somethin'." Mabel frowned. "Agh this was a bad idea." 

Mabel grabbed her pajama top from her bed and tried to put it on before you grabbed her hands. She froze, her face was struck with fear of your next move. You just stared at her for a few seconds. She looked absolutely adorable, and absolutely scared. You had to do something.. quick..  
You forced yourself forward and planted a kiss on her lips. At this point you didn't care about if it was 'wrong' or 'unholy' or whatever. This is all you wanted. Her lips were so soft and they tasted like strawberry. She always was wearing that strawberry lip gloss. You never saw her put it on, but she always had it on somehow. You had been kissing her for a few seconds now and she hadn't done anything so you pulled away. Things went from awkward to super awkward.

You tried to read her face to see how she felt but you couldn't tell. She suddenly blinked and looked around.  
"Wow.. you.. kissed me.. Why?" She asked, touching the hand that wasn't holding her pajama top, up to her lips.  
"Because, I don't know... you're beautiful and funny and I really like you." You mumbled.

She was grinning that adorable dorky smile like usual now. You smiled back, hoping it would ease the tension. She suddenly dropped the top and grabbed the sides of your face, pulling you in for another kiss. A meaningful one. This one lasted longer, and she kissed back. After a minute or so, she pulled away, hands still on your face. She giggled a little.

"What is it?" You asked.  
"We're still both half naked.." She looked you up and down.  
"Oh, right." Your cheeks heated up again.  
You both changed into your PJ's and sat beside each other on the bed.  
"So now what, do we just go back to normal and pretend like we didn't just make out while in our panties?" Mabel questioned.  
Your smile turned into a frown. She noticed this and grabbed your face softly like before and gave you a lopsided grin.  
"Hey, I was just asking, I would have been disappointed if we did that too." She reassured you.  
Your frown faded and she kissed your nose tenderly.  
"So are we like... yanno dating now?"  
"I like the sound of that, actually." You beamed.  
"OHMYGOSH. I HAVE TO MAKE US MATCHING GIRLFRIEND SWEATERS." Mabel squealed and ran downstairs to get her knitting supplies.

Mabel Pines was your new girlfriend and you couldn't be happier.


End file.
